A Happy Ending (Disgust version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Disgust was watching Trust, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Trust again. Shen and Jim were watching her as she watched him. Shen gave out a sigh before talking with Jim. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Jim?" said Shen. Jim nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Shen, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Shen asked. Jim nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Shen didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the crow. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Jim asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Shen. Jim looked at Shen with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Peacock's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Disgust was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Disgust noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of normal emotion legs. She looked towards Shen and Jim, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Trust started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes. He then saw Disgust starting to come out of the water once again a normal emotion! Wearing a lime green glittering tank dress and a matching glittering ascot that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Disgust walked, that's right, walked, to Trust. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Trust's face. Upon seeing his true love, Trust ran to Disgust, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two emotions hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Trust and Disgust looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Trust's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Trust was now wearing his royal pale purple ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, white pants with red lining, matching opera gloves, dark blue shoes, and a golden crown with emeralds and jades on his head, and Disgust was wearing an off-the-shoulder white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a thin, matching sash around her waist, and a gray trim on her neckline, a gold crown, and white pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Tito came in between them and licked the two on each cheek. "H-Hey!" he laughed, "Looks like the bride and groom got married after all!" They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Disgust and Trust became husband and wife. Luna, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Bing-Bong's coat. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Shen and his other nieces watched and smiled. Disgust's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Roger lifted Kaa and Baba Looey so Disgust could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Roger's head. After Disgust did so, Kaa said, "Goodbye, Disgust. Are Baba Looey and I still your best friends?" Disgust chuckled. "Always, Kaa." Roger lowered Kaa and Baba Looey as they waved goodbye to her. Jim winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Roger!" called Baba Looey. "You're welcome, pals." said Roger. On the wedding cake, Jim hugged the two figurines of Trust and Disgust and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed the ringmaster nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Jim screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. The ringmaster lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, the ringmaster chased after Jim, throwing the knife at him. Jim ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. The ringmaster tried slicing the crow, but missed. Jim came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as the ringmaster came running towards him yelling, Jim smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash the ringmaster in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Jim laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Roger, Kaa, and Baba Looey. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Disgust came up to the ship's side railing. Shen then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Disgust's level to them. Then he hugged Disgust happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Uncle Shen." said the female green emotion. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Shen smiled at his Niece before turning to Trust. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Shen nodded back to him, accepting Trust as a nephew-in-law. He turned back to Disgust and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Disgust blew her uncle a kiss. Trust walked up to Disgust as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Lord Shen swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Trust then took Disgust's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Trust and Disgust kissed once again. The End A Ratiganrules Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs